Shadows
by RainbowChristine
Summary: Saria is a daughter of Hades with powers no other demigod that she knows of has. After her cousin Percy disappears and the Prophecy of Eight is put in motion she has to run to escape it. She leaves and finds herself in Santa Barbara, right next to a certain Psychic Detective's office. T for violence and occasional swearing. Part one of the Time and Shadows Chronicles.
1. Chapter 1

Saria didn't care about the rain. She was sitting in front of a Starbucks drinking a mocha, and waiting for Annabeth. It happened to be raining big, fat drops and wind whipped around her. She wasn't the slightest bit cold even though she was only wearing her hoodie. Annabeth was 15 minutes late which was very unusual for her. Then again Annabeth wasn't sleeping well ever since Percy disappeared. Saria was worried too, but she didn't show it.

"Sorry I'm late." Annabeth said, taking a seat next to Saria.

"It's fine." Saria replied, handing Annabeth a cup of coffee.

"Hera sent me a dream message last night." Annabeth looked troubled.

"What did she say?" Saria inquired.

"She told me that I would find someone important wearing one shoe at the Grand Canyon."

"Who, Percy? Wait, why is one shoe important?"

"I don't know. I can assume. But…" Annabeth trailed off.

"You don't know if you can trust Hera." Annabeth nodded.

"Well it's worth a shot. Do you mind if I tag along?"

"No, it would actually be really helpful. I'll bring Butch from the Iris cabin and take a chariot."

"Okay. When should we leave?" Saria asked.

"Soon."

"Okay, let's go then." Saria put her hand out and Annabeth took it and they were pulled into the shadows.

Saria stared down at the Grand Canyon from the chariot. She could see three figures. As they drew closer she could tell none of them were Percy. She closed her eyes for a moment trying not to cry. Percy had been her best friend, she had thought of him as her brother. She shook her head and jumped out of the chariot when it landed.

Annabeth ran towards the blonde boy. "Where is he?" She demanded.

"Where is who?" The blonde boy asked.

Annabeth frowned. "What about Gleeson? Where is your protector, Gleeson Hedge?"

A boy with curly black hair and elfish features spoke up, "He got taken by some… tornado things."

"Venti," The blonde boy said, "Storm spirits."

"You mean Anemoi Thuellai? That's the Greek term." Saria cut in.

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked.

The three tried their best to explain. Their names were Jason, Piper, and Leo and they were from the wilderness school. They had no clue they were demigods and were obviously very confused.

At the end Annabeth was very upset. "No, no, no! She told me he would be here! She told me if I came here I'd find the answer!"

"Annabeth." Butch said. "Look at his feet." He gestured to Jason. "The guy with one shoe, he's the answer."

"No Butch," Annabeth insisted. "He can't be. I was tricked." She then glared up at the sky. "What do you want with me?" She cried. "What have you done with him?"

Saria placed a hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "Anna, we gotta leave. The skywalks not gonna last too much longer."

Annabeth sighed. "Fine."

Saria followed her to the chariot. "Anna, it's not their fault. I don't know what's going on, but they didn't do anything."

Annabeth turned to her. "You're probably right. It's just… Hera said,"

"Hera is a jerk." Thunder rumbled when Saria said that.

"Be careful or cows will come after you." Annabeth said this, completely serious.

"Let's go." Butch said coming up behind them with the three other teens.

The flight was eventful, and they ended up landing in the lake. After Leo was claimed, Saria snuck off. She assumed she wasn't needed anymore.

She found her way to her hiding spot. It was a cave in a cliff by the lake. With a little practice she had learned how to get down without falling into the water. Saria grabbed a soda from her cooler and sat with her legs hanging out of the cave. She reflected on what was happening.

Percy, her closest friend, had disappeared. No trace, no message, nothing. She wondered where he went. Was it voluntarily? Did he fight? Or was it magical?

Then these 3 kids (That wasn't fair they were the same age as her at 15, if not slightly older) show up and Hera is the one who sent them to get the teens. Why didn't anything fit together? She didn't want to be here right now. She sighed when she heard the dinner horn, but didn't leave. She sat thinking for quite some time, until the horn was blown for campfire. She pushed herself to her feet and climbed back up, making her way to the campfire.

It turned out Jason was a son of Zeus. Cool, a new cousin to have disappear.

Then they started talking about the Prophecy of Eight:

_Eight Half-bloods shall answer the call,_

_ To storm or fire the world must fall,_

_ And Ice will die to save them all_

_ Or she will lose the war and fall_

_ An oath to keep with a final breath_

_ And foes bear arms to the doors of death. _

If the prophecy was really starting then Saria needed to leave. She was Ice. She couldn't risk losing the war for everyone.

Saria waited until the end of the campfire to make her escape. She quietly left, heading into the woods after grabbing a bag. After only five minutes she ran into someone. It was Leo Valdez. They just stared at each other, both wondering if the other would stop them.

"So." Leo was the first to speak. "What're you doing?"

"Walking. I could ask you the same thing, but I'm in a hurry." Saria said emotionlessly.

Leo spotted the bag she had slung over her shoulder. "You're running away." He stated this, it wasn't a question.

"Yeah, you caught me. Don't get in my way; I will knock you out if needed." Saria stared at him.

"I won't, but why are you leaving?"

"I just wanna run, before they find me out. But you feel the same way don't you. Now I'll be seeing you fire boy." Saria smirked and walked off, leaving a stunned Leo behind her.

Once a little ways away she stepped into some nice shadows and left Long Island far behind her. She found herself standing in the dark town of Santa Barbara in front of an office with the word Psych printed across the window; it was the only place with lights on in the area. Then a hand closed around her mouth. _'Well crap'_ She thought.

**AN: So here we go again... Sorry for restarting I was really hating my old work. I shall update within the week. R & R**


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Saria did was simultaneously bite down in the hand and thrust her elbow back into the man's stomach. There was a grunt of pain and then he grabbed her again, this time he wrapped both arms around her waist and arms so she couldn't fight back very well.

She would have been able to fight better if she wasn't exhausted from shadow travel. She did the first thing that came to her mind. She stepped on the man's foot and screamed as loudly as possible. After only about three seconds of screaming the man wrapped his hands around her throat, blocking air and noise. She was now facing him, but she couldn't tell who it was since he had a mask on.

She barely registered footsteps coming out of the building behind her as she struggled to get away. Saria grabbed the man's arms and used them to hold her up as she kicked him in the chest, making him fall back hit the ground with a loud thunk. Someone rushed forward and pinned the man down. Saria collapsed, coughing hard.

"Are you okay?" A guy's voice asked.

"Peachy." She managed through coughs.

"Gus, call Jules." Another guy said.

"Okay, got it." Saria heard him walk a little ways away.

She looked up, once her breathing was under control, and saw two people. The one on the phone, Gus she assumed, had dark skin and was wearing a light blue button down shirt and slacks. The other one was sitting on the man who'd attacked her. He had brown hair and was wearing a green tee shirt and jeans.

He saw her looking at him. "I'm Shawn, Shawn Spencer. Psychic Detective."

Saria raised her eyebrows. "Psychic? Really?" Her voice was still raspy from being choked.

"Yes. I am the best Psychic Detective the world has ever seen."

"Are you sure you're not the only one?" Saria asked.

"I may be but I'm still the best."

Saria just stared at him, shaking her head. She heard sirens coming their way.

"That'd be our good friends Jules and Lassie." Shawn said to the (unconscious) man he had pinned down with a smirk.

A police car pulled in by the office. Two officers came out, a blonde woman and a man with dark hair.

"Shawn, Gus, are you okay?" The blonde asked.

"Yes, but she may not be." Shawn said motioning to Saria who was still sitting on the ground rubbing her throat.

The blonde crouched down beside Saria. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, just slightly choked." Saria replied.

"Who are you?" The police guy asked.

"Saria."

"I'm Juliet and this is Detective Carlton Lassiter." Juliet said. "Why don't all of you come back to the station with us?"

"No, I think I need to be going. Thanks and all that." Saria got to her feet.

"It's not a choice." Lassiter said.

"Fine." She glared at Lassiter.

"Okay. You can ride with Shawn and Gus since we will have this guy in our car." Juliet said gesturing to the guy Shawn was still sitting on.

"Okay."

The ride to the station was silent besides Shawn's occasional attempts at conversation, which were always stopped by Saria almost instantly. When they got to the station they met Juliet and Lassie by the door.

"Come on." Lassie said, motioning for Saria to follow him to the interrogation room.

Once Saria was seated across from him, Lassie started questioning her.

"Name?"

"Saria Katelin Evers."

"Age?"

"Fifteen."

"Where are you from?"

"New York."

"Who are you visiting Santa Barbara with?"

"With my… brother?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…."

"Okay. Write what happened with the man who attacked you on this paper." Lassie slid a clipboard over to her and walked out.

Once he was back with Juliet, Shawn and Gus, Lassie said "That guy was our murderer. He cracked only after a few minutes of interrogation. He only attacked her because he thought she had heard a phone call going on between him and an accomplice."

"Well at least we've got our murderer." Juliet said.

They all turned to look at the girl in the interrogation room. Except she wasn't there. They all ran in but Saria Evers simply wasn't there.

Saria smirked. She was still in Santa Barbara, but she was hiding in an abandoned building. They wouldn't find her.

**AN: Yay! I updated just in time! Okay, so I may make one of the main Psych people (Jules, Lassie, or the Chief) a demigod. If I do which of them should be the demigod?**

**Also these fighting techniques are not verified from anywhere, I made most of them up. Do not try them! Learn real self defense! Also I do not know how police work.**

**Okay, reply time.**

**Guest (1): I like cliffhangers. I'm glad you are enjoying this story!**

**Guest (2): Thank you!**

**cometsrule: You are the one who reminded me to post, so thanks! Also thanks for following and favoriting!**

**Thanks CTYerFOREVER for following! **

**Also I wanted to tell you that after this story, You will continue to see Saria and her BFF Ariana in the "Saria and Ari Chronicles. Just wanted to let you know! BYE!**  
><strong> (I listened to almost the whole Save Rock and Roll Album from Fall Out Boy while writing this!)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Saria awoke to fire. Everything around her was heat, flames, and smoke. She picked herself up and slung her backpack over her shoulder, then set off to find a way out, trying to stay calm. She stumbled down some stairs, and the wood broke under her, sending her leg through the step. She pulled it out, wincing in pain as the splinters cut her leg. Saria found herself caught between flames and fallen beams. She jumped over the beams, and broke into a run towards a door. But, when she got there, it was locked. She was starting to feel faint from the heat and smoke. Saria pounded on the door, yelling for help. The fire was everywhere now, there was no way out. She sank to the ground, burying her head in her hands and waiting.

_'This is it,'_ she thought. _'I'm done. I'll never get to tell Ari or Percy or Annie goodbye.'_

"I'M SORRY!" She yelled aloud, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm sorry…"

OUTSIDE

Lassie, Jules, Shawn and Gus all stood outside a burning warehouse.

"Abandoned, so why would someone start a fire here?" Shawn asked.

"Why do you assume it's arson?" Lassie asked.

"The fire didn't spread, it was set in several places, look." Shawn pointed. Even from the outside of the building, they could tell. Firefighters were keeping the fire contained, it was too late to put the whole thing out, and it didn't matter.

"Wait." Shawn said, listening.

"What is it?" Gus asked.

"I heard something. I think…." He ran off towards the building, the others following him. He found a door and listened next to it. "There's someone in there!"

Lassie pulled at the door which was locked, but it was weak, making it easy to kick down.

The he stepped in and found Saria, her head buried in her hands, sitting next to the door. Lassie grabbed her wrist and pulled her out. Saria was breathing heavily, and stumbled as she followed Lassie.

"What were you doing in there?" Lassie asked angrily.

Saria simply glared at him, and Shawn noticed that there were tear tracks through the soot on her cheeks. It seemed normal that someone may cry before they died, but Shawn felt she may have been crying for a different reason.

"Carlton!" Juliet scolded. "She was just in a burning building. Let's get her to the hospital."

Saria was nervous. Hospitals weren't fun, she had gone to plenty. They arrived and she went to be examined by a doctor.

"Right this way." The woman said, smiling.

Saria walked into a small room and the woman sat at the computer.

"So, Saria, daughter of Hades right? You were there during my last year of camp. I'm Gwen Darrin, daughter of Apollo."

Saria breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, great, I thought I'd have a mortal and, well, nectar is easier than medicine."

Gwen smiled and pulled out a canteen and a cup, pouring out a certain amount of nectar and giving it to Saria. She felt better instantly.

"I'm just gonna keep you back here for a while so no one suspects anything." Gwen smiled.

1/2 HOUR LATER

Saria walked back into the waiting room where Shawn and Jules sat, Gus and Lassie appeared to have left.

"We decided that you should stay with us until you can have your brother pick you up." Juliet said, smiling.

Saria opened her mouth to argue, but then closed it. She was too tired; she could just leave in the morning. So she muttered "Thanks." And followed them out to the car.

The ride was mostly quiet. Saria spent most of the time watching the town fly by through the window. When they got to Shawn and Jules house Juliet showed Saria to the guest room. Saria thanked them and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. She thanked all the gods that none of her stuff was damaged in the fire. She dressed in sweats and a t-shirt she had brought and got ready for bed. She pulled out her phone and checked the messages. Ariana had texted her several times.

_Ari: Hey 12:26_

_Ari: What's up 1:55_

_Ari: Are you there? 2:07 _

_Ari: We need to go on an adventure. 2:56_

_Ari: Are you at camp? 3:48 _

_Ari: Sari? I'm slightly worried. You usually 6:59  
>respond so quickly.<em>

_Ari: Reply ASAP… 7:30_

_Ari: Sari….. 1:49_

_Saria: Sorry, I got caught up with some stuff. 3:20  
>No I'm not at camp; the prophecy is coming<br>or w/e so I won't be there for a bit. I'm in  
>Santa Barbara, CA. It's fine though. I found<br>somewhere to stay for a bit :)_

Saria put down her phone and fell asleep almost instantly.

**AN: Sorry for the wait. School and stuff. Excuses. Yay. **

**MariMart: Appreciated. Your vote will be counted. Thanks for reading :) **

**cometsrule: Your vote will be counted. I appreciate the fact that you are reading this story I created :)**

**GoddessOfFandoms: Your comment got me back on the laptop and writing, so thanks! I do hope you enjoy the story!**

**Okay so I said the Ariana and Saria Chronicles, but it will be called the Time and Shadows Chronicles. **

**Also, when I wrote this I listened to Can I Come With You from Doctor Who, several instrumental songs and The Only Exception by Paramore. Just if you were wondering :)**


End file.
